Aurélien
Aurélien is a Nightborne orphan, encountered by Vortaria Ara'lith during the earlier portion of the Suramar Campaign. Erona Valtorin hadn't heard from the Waning Crescent in two days amidst a crackdown and arcwine shortage, and a Highguard team went to investigate the situation. The Crescent district was chaotic and depressing, with more wretches than typical about, and with no wine available, some scuffles between elves accusing one another of hoarding arcwine. The Highguard "acquired" enough wine from the Evermoon Bazaar to stabilize things until a new courier arrangement could be sorted out, though Auriville requested that some remain, both to assure order was kept as the wine was distributed in limited rations, and to formulate a plan to safely contact and direct a new arcwine courier. Vortaria noted Aurélien wandering outside the tavern, bruised and alone late at night, taking him in immediately for treatment. The inn had been locked up for the night, and as his parents were seemingly nowhere, the streets dangerous, Vortaria and Entilzha decided to keep him indoors for the night. He quickly bonded with Vortaria, seemingly having been on his own for a time from his tattered garments and untended bruises, though an energetic child, the sense he had, like many Shal'dorei children, been through a great trauma, was apparent, and given further weight by inability to find any traces of his parents despite Auriville, Estelle, and others at the Crescent actively searching among their extensive contacts in the area. With his parents presumed dead or withered and the Crescent district unsafe for a child, the couple decided to take the child to Shal'elah where they and the Thera-dora reside. The Thera-dora are a group of Shal'dorei refugees and exiles, generally of civilian backgrounds, though being trained as a militia under Morgane Devaux to serve in the liberation campaign. While many of the civilians found a niche they may or may not have experienced before, some were more useful in non-combat rules, applying skills as tailoring, inscription, cooking and the such. One such elf was Ambre Tal'zini, a mother of three and miracle worker with a needle and a quill. Ambre, unsure as to the fate of her own children, joyfully volunteered to act as Aurélien's caretaker, with a small nursery set up adjacent to Ambre's quarters and workspace. A good portion of the Thera-dora are women, many having borne children, and Aurélien's presence did much to boost their morale. While Ambre was responsible for him, he got plenty of attention from the other women during their off time, and seems to be calming from his traumatic ordeal. All hope that Aurélien's parents do live and that he can be reunited with them as things calm, though as the reality of that is slim, Ambre has since vowed to adopt him formally into her family should he remain an orphan. Trivia * Aurélien seemingly visited the menagerie quite often, as he often asks to go "visit" the raptors * Hie does not drink arcwine yet, but he does have leywater * Aurélien loves cats, his favorite reward for good behavior is a ride on Entilzha's manasaber, Zin-thali * He's quick to pick up spells, learning how to manipulate Shal'elah's arcane glow orbs from watching the adults present. He receives basic magic lessons as part of his education * Aurélien's education also includes Thalassian lessons, and with his young age he may well grow to be the first Shal'dorei to speak Thalassian without a distinct Suramar accent Category:NPCs Category:Children Category:Nightborne Category:Shal'elah Category:Suramar Campaign